Unnamed Klingon military personnel (23rd century)
For alternate reality unnamed 23rd century Klingons, see: Unnamed Klingons (alternate reality). The following is a list of unnamed Klingon military personnel who served during the 23rd century. Advisers General #1 This general was an adviser to Azetbur following her ascension to the position of Klingon chancellor following the assassination of her father, Chancellor Gorkon. The general blamed the Federation for Gorkon's death and urged Azetbur to "attack or be slaves in their world!". Azetbur wisely chose not to follow this course of action. ( ) General #2 This general was also an adviser to Azetbur and followed the advices made by Kerla and another general after Azetbur contacted the President of the Federation. He was also, however, a member of the Khitomer conspiracy and collaborated with General Chang, among others, to sabotage the tentative peace between the Federation and the Klingon Empire. He later served under Chang aboard Chang's experimental Klingon Bird-of-Prey, which could fire weapons while cloaked. He was present when Chang engaged the Enterprise-A and over Khitomer and was killed when the Bird-of-Prey was destroyed. ( ) General #3 This general accompanied Chancellor Gorkon, Azetbur, Chang, Stex, and Kerla aboard the Enterprise-A after Captain Kirk invited Gorkon and his staff for a dinner aboard the ship. He was the last officers who stepped off of the transporter platform and had a close look at Doctor McCoy. During the following dinner he sat between Chang and Stex and was asked by Uhura if he was also fond of Shakespeare. ( ) , and by Uhura in dialogue.}} Captain In 2268, this attempted to engage the in the disputed Tellun system. The captain was coordinating with a Elasian spy named Kryton, on board the Enterprise, in planting a bomb that was set to destroy the ship if it attempted to engage its warp drive. The captain then used his warship to taunt the Enterprise into going to warp. Unable to provoke the Enterprise, the captain finally ordered it to standby for boarding or be destroyed and no conditions even on Elaan's safety, before finally being deterred by a retaliatory attack by the Enterprise. ( ) }} Commander In 2287, this commander reported the hostage situation on Nimbus III, and ordered Klaa on a mission to proceed there, to rescue disgraced General Korrd. News of a Terran among the hostages piqued Klaa's and Vixis' interest in the mission. ( ) , a man whose sister was married to Korrd. That reason alone being the Klingon's only motivation for rescuing the otherwise disgraced Korrd.}} Communications officer #1 Late in 2267, this officer impersonated a distress call from the Federation freighter , when in fact, the call was actually coming from a Klingon scout ship, in a failed attempt to lure the away from the planet Capella IV. The officer, who claimed that the Dierdre was under heavy attack by Klingon vessels, faltered in his claim by addressing the Enterprise directly while making a "general" distress call. Montgomery Scott, the acting commanding officer at the time, caught the error, and ignored the attempt at deception, because starship positions were generally not known to convoy freighters. ( ) |This uncredited role was voiced by Walker Edmiston, the script describes the character as "Officer's voice".}} Communications officer #2 ... ( ) Elysian councilor Engineers According to Kor, only a handful of engineers in the Klingon Imperial Fleet knew how to operate cloaking devices in the 2260s. ( ) }} Khitomer Conference attendees Occupation of Organia Lieutenant This lieutenant was second in command to Kor. In 2267, he was with Kor when the Klingons took possession of the peaceful planet Organia. Upon the arrival on Organia, the lieutenant was tasked with the duty using the mind scanner on Spock to determine his intentions on the planet. Following the interrogation, he reported to Kor his findings. Later he reported to Kor that the spies, Kirk and Spock, had escaped their prison cell, despite there having been ten guards on duty at all times. In retaliation to the Organians assisting in their escape, Kor ordered the lieutenant to evoke Special Occupation Order 4, resulting in the execution of two hundred Organians. Kor later ordered the lieutenant to kill another two hundred Organians, but was captured by Kirk and Spock shortly after he departed Kor's office. Kirk questioned the lieutenant before Spock incapacitated him with a Vulcan nerve pinch. ( ) #224)|In the first draft of the script, this role was originally divided between a "technician" (who interrogated both Spock and, in a deleted scene, Kirk) and this corresponding, unchanged "lieutenant" role. By the final draft of the script, the role was combined into a single individual.| }} Soldier 1 This soldier was part of the occupation force that entered the village during the Klingon invasion Organia. He held little regard for the Organians, later deliberately collided with Baroner and Spock, as they walked along the walkway near a cafe, informing them to get out of his way. When Spock apologized to the soldier for having not seen him coming, he was told "next time keep your eyes open, or I'll shut them permanently," before shoving him into Kirk. ( ) Soldier 2 This soldier was part of the occupation during the Klingon invasion Organia. He was on patrol outside the citadel at night, when he was attacked and knocked out by Kirk before dragging him away. Following the attack, Kirk and Spock were able to successfully destroy the munitions dump outside the citadel. ( ) Soldier 3 This soldier was among the squad that entered the village when the Klingons invaded Organia. He passed Kirk and Spock, as they walked along the walkway, were patrolling near the village cafe. He was later part of the force that joined Kor in the Organian Council Chamber to confront Kirk and Spock after it was determined that they were responsible for bombing the munitions dump outside the citadel. He and a second soldier then assisted in escorting Kirk away to the Kor's office. Following Kor's talk with Kirk at his office, this and another soldier escorted Kirk away to be placed in the prison cell with Spock. After learning of the escape of Spock and Kirk from the prison cell, the same two led the lieutenant away to execute two hundred more Organians. This solder was, finally, among the small group that entered Kor's office after it was discovered that he had been taken prisoner by Kirk and Spock. He found his disruptor to be too hot to handle, and when he attempted to fight with Spock, he found that physical contact between the two also yielded unbearable pain. ( ) Soldier 4 and 5 These soldiers were among the squad that entered the village when the Klingons invaded Organia. They were patrolling near the village cafe when they passed Baroner and Spock on the stairway. ( ) File:Klingon soldier Organia 4.jpg|''Played by Gary Combs'' File:Klingon soldier Organia 5.jpg|''Played by Bobby Bass'' Soldier 6 This soldier was among the squad that entered the village when the Klingons invaded Organia. He was later enjoying a beverage in the village cafe with three other soldiers when Baroner and Spock were planning their offensive against the Klingons. ( ) Soldier 7 This soldier was among the squad that entered the village when the Klingons invaded Organia. He was later enjoying a beverage in the village cafe with three other soldiers when Baroner and Spock were planning their offensive against the Klingons. He later was part of the force that joined Kor in the Organian Council Chamber to confront Kirk and Spock after it was determined that they were responsible for bombing the munitions dump outside the citadel. He and a second soldier then assisted in escorting Kirk away to the Kor's office. ( ) Soldier 8 and 9 These soldiers were among the squad that entered the village when the Klingons invaded Organia. The first soldier served as a squad leader of the initial invasion force that entered the village when the Klingons occupied the Organia, instructing the other soldiers to the guard positions throughout the village. Together they escorted Kor into the room where the Organian Council of Elders sat. Later, they later passed Kirk and Spock, as they walked along the walkway, while they were patrolling near the village cafe. Later yet, they stood guard together outside of the prison cell where Kirk and Spock were being held. ( ) }} File:Klingon soldier Organia 8.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon soldier Organia 9.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Soldier 10 This soldier was among the soldiers who served under Kor during the Klingon invasion of Organia. He and second soldier were responsible for guarding the door to Kor's office. He later was part of the force that joined Kor in the Organian Council Chamber to confront Kirk and Spock after it was determined that they were responsible for bombing the munitions dump outside the citadel. He and a second soldier then assisted in escorting Spock away to the prison cell. This solder was, finally, among the small group that entered Kor's office after it was discovered that he had been taken prisoner by Kirk and Spock. He found his disruptor to be too hot to handle, and when he attempted to fight with Spock, he found that physical contact between the two also yielded unbearable pain. ( ) , one of Kahn's followers in , and a Klingon crewman in .}} Soldier 11 This soldier was among the soldiers who served under Kor during the Klingon invasion of Organia. He and second soldier were responsible for guarding the door to Kor's office. This solder was also among the small group that entered Kor's office after it was discovered that he had been taken prisoner by Kirk and Spock. He found his disruptor to be too hot to handle, and when he attempted to fight with Kirk, he found that physical contact between the two also yielded unbearable pain. ( ) Soldier 12 This soldier was among the squad that entered the village when the Klingons invaded Organia. He was enjoying a beverage and chatting with another soldier in the village cafe moments before the second soldier collided with Baroner and Spock. He later was part of the force that joined Kor in the Organian Council Chamber to confront Kirk and Spock after it was determined that they were responsible for bombing the munitions dump outside the citadel. He and a second soldier then assisted in escorting Spock away to the prison cell. Following Kor's talk with Kirk at his office, this and another soldier escorted Kirk away to be placed in the prison cell with Spock. After learning of the escape of Spock and Kirk from the prison cell, the same two led the lieutenant away to execute two hundred more Organians. This soldier was, finally, among the small group that entered Kor's office after it was discovered that he had been taken prisoner by Kirk and Spock. He found his disruptor to be too hot to handle, and when he attempted to fight with Kirk, he found that physical contact between the two also yielded unbearable pain. ( ) Officer on Praxis This wild-eyed officer broadcast a distress call from Praxis, following the moon's explosion in 2293. He was briefly seen on the viewscreen of the , replying to Sulu's offer of assistance, following the detection of the explosion. The officer's message was disrupted and replaced by a broadcast by Brigadier Kerla, simply stating that there had been an "incident" and that no assistance was required. ( ) Officers on Morska These two officers were assigned to a listening post on the planet Morska within the Klingon Empire and were not particularly diligent in their duties. In 2293, they allowed a ship claiming to be the freighter Ursva (actually the ) to pass unchallenged through Klingon space towards Rura Penthe despite the freighter crew's poor grasp of Klingonese. ( ) on Paramount Stage 15.|In the novelization, the first Klingon was named Kesla and the second was named Genrah. The listening post was called Mortagh Outpost Three. }} Starship personnel * [[IKS Amar personnel|IKS Amar personnel]] * [[IKS Devisor personnel|IKS Devisor personnel]] * [[IKS Gr'oth personnel|IKS Gr'oth personnel]] * ''Kronos One'' personnel * Chang's Bird-of-Prey personnel * Kang's battle cruiser personnel * Klaa's Bird-of-Prey personnel * Kruge's Bird-of-Prey personnel de:Weitere Angehörige des Klingonischen Militärs (23. Jahrhundert) fr:Personnel inconnu de la Force de Défense Klingonne (23ème siècle) nl:Naamloos Klingon militair personeel (23e eeuw) 02